New Girl
by bookz1304
Summary: Max, her mom, and two sisters move to West Virginia from California because of their mom's job.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Maximum Martinez, but call me Max or else. I am 14 and live with my mom and two sisters. My sisters are Ella (14 year old twin), and Angel (13 years old). I moved to West Virginia from California. Let me just say, I was NOT happy. I had to leave all my friends. Most importantly, I had to leave Sam. Sam and I have been dating since 6th sixth grade (I'm in ninth). I was actually popular there. It was summer and I was just about to start high school with all my friends. And woopeedoo, my mom got a call. She said that she would get more money if she worked as a vet in West Virginia. Now I'm in the car waiting to get to my new house.

Time Jump

"This is it, honey!" she said as we pulled into a driveway. I had to admit, it was gorgeous! It was huge! I just… don't know how to explain it. I loved it and hated it at the same time.

I got out of the car fast. I wanted to get the first pic on my room. I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and ran inside. God… it was even prettier inside! I went upstairs and one room caught my eye. The bed was huge and beautiful. I ran in and yelled, "I call this one!"

I am not happy about moving, but the new house is (kind of) making me change my mind. Erg. I have to go to school tomorrow. Ella wants to dress me up. Erg. Why did I agree to that?

Hey Guys! I know that was short but this is my first story! Eeek! Anyway, this story isn't that exciting….. yet

Rate! Was it good...bad?

I'll update soon!

Bye, Bookz1304 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

"Beep… Beep… Beep..!"

I looked at the alarm clock, it was 6:00. I have to get up.

Fuck! It's morning already? Fuck High School!

No… No…No!

"Max! Get the Hell up!" Right on time, Ella in my doorway screaming at me from me doorway.

"I'm up!" I lied. I'm still half asleep.

Ella says that I have to wake up two hours early for school so that she can give me a make-over of the fabulous first day of high school. Oh joy!

"How bought… uh… five more minutes, Pweez?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work on me, Max! You are going to get up or I'm going to make you, and you know what happened last time when you didn't wake up!" She yelled at me from (now) inside my room.

Last time I didn't wake up, she poured ice cold water on me. NOT FUN.

"Fine, I'm getting up, Jeezum!"

I got up and followed her into her room.

"Sit down here." She said pointing to the computer chair sitting in front of her make-up stand.

I sat down on the chair and she quickly started my make-up.

~Time Skip~

"Keep your eyes closed, dammit!" She yelled at me. I kept opening my eyes by accident. How does she do this every day? Doesn't it get annoying?

"Done!" Ella chirped. "Look at yourself!"

I looked into the long mirror. My hair is brown with blond highlights, which she tightly curled. It went down to my waist. I had to admit, it was gorgeous! For my make-up, she did a gold/brown smoky eye which complimented my milk chocolate colored eyes.

"Ok… now… clothes!" She said while getting up and walking to her closet. She pulled out a black crop top, and a black (short) skirt. I went into my bathroom and changed.

I pulled the skirt to below my belly button and tucked the crop top into it. I looked in to the huge mirror. I looked… hot. At this moment, I knew that the boys were going flirt with me and shit. Erg… Sexist pigs! I turned to the door and went back to Ella's room. She was already finished with her make-up and shit. Let's just say that she is more… WAY more girlyer than me. She looked up and smirked. "Max! You look so fucking hot!" I winced. Why did I agree with this?

I looked at the clock and it read 7:50. CRAP 10 MINUTES. We have to go. Fuck High School!


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

"Mom, we have to go!" Ella yelled.

"Alright, let's go girls!"

We got into the car and Angle turned to me. "Can we go get ice cream after school?"

"Sure." I answered putting my dark purple Beats headphones over my ears, and turning on 'Break' by Three Days Grace.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered to myself, under my breath.

~Time Jump~

We got the school. Ella and I jumped out of the car with our backpacks.

"Ok girls, I'll see you after school. I'm going across the street to drop our dear Angle off." She chirped.

"Bye Ella! Bye Max!" Angle said in a cheerful voice. I'm guessing that she is actually looking forward to getting to school. Sometimes we are so different; I don't even know how we are related.

Ella and I nodded, and they drove away. I looked at Ella, "What now?" I asked. I really didn't know what to do. This school looked much different from the one in California. Who knows what will happen.

"We get our schedules… I guess…" She said like it was more of a question than a statement.

I looked at school and I already guessed that it had… special groups. You know… the popular and… unpopular. Can this day get any worse? School is already bad itself, why should there be a social list?

Ella and I made our way to the front of the building and I could already feel eyes on us. Why must everybody stare at and talk about the new student(s)?

We walked into the door and I suddenly had remembered that we had no idea where the office was. I was just about to tell Ella this, but suddenly a girl around our age walked up to us. She had caramel skin, and dark chocolate eyes. Her hair was straightened falling over her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight blue skirt about mid-thigh length and an orange crop top.

"Hi my name is Nudge! I'm 14, in freshmen year. ZOMG! You guys are so fudging pretty! Where did you get that top?" She said looking at me.

I was just standing there when I finally noticed she asked that question for me.

"I have no idea…." I said trying to steady my voice. "Ella made me wear this today." I said while glaring at Ella.

"Well then… Ella!" She chirped, now looking at Ella. "Where did you get that black crop at?"

"I got it at Kohl's…" Ella answered.

"ZOMG! I love Kohl's! They have this new collection that…" I stopped listening there. I would rather kiss Justin Bieber instead of hearing two fashionistas that can say 100 words in one breath.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw two boys that look very similar. They both were the same height, and their faces looked pretty much the same. But one boy had black hair and very dark (almost black) eyes, and the other had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. They both were staring at me… and worst yet... I was staring back.

 **So it's been a bit… about a week. I only have three reviews, but I am starting to love this story.**

 **I left this chapter with a question *Mwaahahahahaha***

 **Obviously the darker one of the two guys was Fang, but here's the question:**

 **Was the other guy Dylan or Gazzy?**

 **Think about it!**

 **Ok… Thanks for reading!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Bye**

 **bookz1304**


End file.
